


Brown Eyes

by Lolly4Holly



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Comfort, Drink Driving, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly4Holly/pseuds/Lolly4Holly
Summary: With cases becoming more difficult for Sara Sidle's state of mind, she makes a reckless decision to drive home under the influence. While not charged for the crime, she's completely humiliated and comforted by the presence of her supervisor at the same time. COMPLETE.





	Brown Eyes

After a long shift at the lab, the last thing that graveyard shift supervisor, Gil Grissom was expecting was a phone call from a fellow deputy. He was ready to head home, take Hank the dog out for a walk and warm up something to eat, before he finally crashed for some sleep.

But a phone call like this took priority.

"Is she alright?" He spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, she wasn't in an accident. I just pulled her over after she started swerving. She's lucky she wasn't on the strip. That's highway patrol's jurisdiction." The officer on the other end glanced back at the CSI perched in the passenger seat of his car. "She blew a point nine. Technically speaking, she's over, but they just lowered the limit, so we cut her a break and didn't book her. But we did have to call her supervisor. As she's one of yours, I figured I'd call you rather than, Conrad."

"Thank you." Grissom spoke softly. "I appreciate the courtesy. I'll come and get her right now." He set the phone down, grabbing his jacket and keys without a second thought. It wasn't like Sara to do something like this. He didn't know what could have provoked her into drink driving, but he couldn't just leave her to go through whatever it was on her own.

Not only was she his responsibility, but he cared about her a great deal.

As soon as he arrived, Grissom met with the officer on scene first, shaking his hand to thank him again, before he approached the woman in question. She clearly knew that she had something wrong, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was give her a lecture.

"Sara." He knelt down beside the open passenger side door, curiously looking over her as she stared out the front of the car. She was completely mortified that she was even caught, but having to face Grissom in person only made the humiliation sink a little deeper. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Sara lowered her head, ashamed that he had to see her like this.

"Come on." Grissom reached for her hands, giving a hand out of the car. He led her over to where he was parked, feeling her shaking against his side. He knew it couldn't have been from the temperature as it was a warm night. "Sara, what's wrong?" He turned to look at her, but he couldn't see her eyes as she kept her head low.

The woman remained painfully silent, but she clutched his hand a little tighter, not wanting him to let go.

"Please, Sara. Talk to me." He begged her. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Can you just... hold me." She requested, finally lifting her eyes to meet his own. He saw such sadness and pain in those beautiful brown eyes. He found himself lost in them, responding to her request without being fully aware of it.

It was the first of many intimate moments they would share together, but it would never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I got the urge to write after hearing the song Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga. I don't know why, but it made me think of GSR. I don't really like fics that include song lyrics throughout, so I didn't include them. Set at the end of Season 4 Episode 23 - Bloodlines. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
~ Holly


End file.
